


The Light In Me

by flowersforgraves



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Gentle Sex, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42
Collections: Rare Male Slash Exchange 2020





	The Light In Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



They fall into bed, kissing hungrily. Cody pushes himself down to the foot of the bed, leaving a line of sucking kisses down his general's chest and stomach. Obi-wan makes a soft noise, not quite a whimper, and Cody smiles against his hip. "Good?"

"Yes," Obi-wan says, "yes, yes," and trails off into a moan as Cody runs his hands down his thighs.

"Good," Cody says, satisfied. He sits back on his heels, and gently pushes his general's legs apart. "Come on, sir, spread your legs for me." 

Obi-wan obeys, lifting his knees.

"Beautiful," Cody murmurs, "so beautiful." He slicks his fingers with lube and makes a loose fist around Obi-wan's cock, pumping it slowly. "How's that feel?"

"Good, so good, Obi-wan breathes. "Please," he says. "Cody, I need -"

"Tell me," Cody says. "Tell me what you need, General."

"Need you," Obi-wan says. "Need you in me." He lifts his hips up, urging Cody to touch him.

Cody hums contemplatively. "I don't think so," he says. He presses a teasing kiss to the tip of his general's cock. "If you're good, I'll fuck you later."

"Mmmm," Obi-wan hums back. "Yes, please."

Cody smiles against his lover's hipbone. "Sir?"

"Yes, commander dear?"

"I'll be right back."

Obi-wan moans at the loss of contact as Cody pushes himself off the bed. "Hurry," he says, voice raspy. 

"Sir, yes sir," Cody teases, turning back to the bed, fingers coated in more lube. "Knees up, _cyare_. I'm going to get my fingers in you."

"Oh," Obi-wan says, and it feels like Cody's knocked the air out of him, because he needs to be touched and held and kissed and fucked _now_. "Of course," he says, and eagerly lifts his legs to provide Cody easy access.

Cody circles a finger around his lover's entrance, teasing him. "You're so needy," he murmurs. The finger slides inside. "Mmm, and so tight, too."

Obi-wan tips his head back, moaning. "Force, Cody," he chokes out, "you're so good."

Cody smiles. "Say that again?"

"You're good, Cody, you're a good man, you're good," his general says, and Cody kisses the tip of his cock again.

"Please," Obi-wan begs. "Please, please, Cody, I need you, please, I need you, just fuck me already, please!" He's babbling now, begging so sweetly, and Cody loves it, loves the way his general is reduced to this incoherent mess by a few touches and kisses and teasing words.

Cody slips a second finger into Obi-wan's ass in response, a reward for the way he's being so vocal. "Sir," he says, quietly, "General. Obi-wan." He curls his fingers slightly, and gets another moan out of his lover.

"Please," Obi-wan says again, and that's probably Cody's favorite word right now, though no matter what his general says, it's perfect. "I want--"

"Tell me," Cody says, "tell me what you want," and he adds a third finger. "Do you want me to make you come like this? Or do you want me to fuck you?"

Obi-wan nods frantically. "Fuck me," he says, "please, fuck me."

So Cody pulls his fingers out of his general, slicks his cock with the rest of the lube, and pushes in slowly but firmly. "Kriff," he says, and then reddens, because even now, with his dick in his general's ass, he's worried about propriety. "Sorry, I wasn't thinking," he apologizes hurriedly.

Obi-wan laughs, a half gasping sound, but it's still the best laugh Cody's ever heard. "It's alright, Cody," he says. "I think we can drop the formality now."

"Yes, sir," Cody says, unable to bite back a smile. He moves his hips, drawing out a low groan from Obi-wan. Leaning forward, he pins Obi-wan's wrists down, holding him in place. "Stay there," he orders. "Or next time I'll cuff you."

" _Cody_ ," Obi-wan moans, "please."

Cody doesn't take pity on him, and starts rubbing circles on the sensitive inside of his thighs. "Please, what?" he asks, still smiling.

"Please, sir," Obi-wan says, through gritted teeth, and that's how Cody knows he's getting desperate. 

He starts rocking his hips back and forth, building up a rhythm. Obi-wan's staying in place, arms still out where Cody pinned them, and Cody puts his hands on his lover's hips, holding him still in order to get precisely the right angle. He knows he's found it when he moves and Obi-wan makes a high-pitched noise that sounds like he's touched something electric. "There we go," Cody says with a smile. There's teeth in it, though it's still gentle.

Obi-wan _whines_ , and it's _dirty_ , because taking Obi-wan apart never gets old. He always comes apart at the seams so easily, as if waiting for Cody to unwrap the cool, collected demeanor like a Life Day gift. His lips are shining with spit; he keeps licking them to try and stay quiet, with limited success. Cody leans down and kisses him, and Obi-wan gasps into his mouth. "Cody," he mumbles, breathless with it even as Cody kisses the words out of him, "please, let me --"

Cody shushes him with a hand over his mouth. "In time. When I say." He rolls his hips again, drawing out a long moan from between Obi-wan's clenched teeth. "I'm going to come first."

No sooner has he declared that than he feels his balls tighten, and with a low groan of his own he comes, still buried deep in Obi-wan's hole. "Kriff," he mumbles, and doesn't catch himself this time. Instead, he wraps fingers around Obi-wan's cock, and leans down to kiss him again. "You can come now," he says. 

"Kriff!" Obi-wan echoes, much louder than Cody had been, and spills all over his own chest. Cody smiles down at him, traces fingers down the streaks of come, and without once breaking eye contact, licks his fingertip sensually.

Obi-wan laughs, reaching up for Cody as Cody's dick slides out of him, now soft. "Tease," he says affectionately as he pulls Cody down on top of him. "You're a tease, you know that, Commander dear?"

Cody smiles against Obi-wan's bare shoulder. "Only for you."


End file.
